The present disclosure relates to a projector capable of displaying both of a visible light image and an infrared light image.
During the pilot training of an airplane or a helicopter, not only the actual flying training but also training by a training simulator system capable of reproducing a variety of scenes is effective.
Particularly, in a night flight of the helicopter or the like, in some cases, one of a main pilot and a copilot steers the helicopter by the naked eye, and the other steers the helicopter while wearing night vision goggles. Therefore, as the training simulator system, a system that displays a visible light image and an infrared light image on a screen is developed. Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2013-524662 describes a projector that projects both a visible light image and an infrared light image on the same display device.